Teddy
The Teddy is always found in the Hidden Closet behind the push of a button. When holding it, it will make Granny's eyes red; she will always know where the player is unless the Teddy is dropped. When holding the Teddy inside a Cabinet, Car, a Chest or under a Bed, Granny will still know where you are, resulting in a jump scare. However, if you are holding the Teddy in the Hidden Closet or one of the tunnels, Granny knows where you are but won't be able to attack you. When the Teddy is held, the Player will hear a heartbeat sound, and when the Teddy is dropped the heartbeat will remain playing briefly until it gradually fades out. After this, Granny's eyes will return to normal. If the player drops it in the Crib in the Baby Room, Slendrina will appear and the Slendrina theme will play briefly before she disappears. If the player is fast enough, and manages to place the Teddy in the crib while Granny is present, she will teleport back to the Basement, giving you time to escape and/or check out Slendrina. If you beat the game after unlocking this Easter egg, then you will get a special ending, where Granny holds the Teddy whilst Slendrina watches over them. Gallery Teddy.png|Teddy's form granny.jpg|The Player holding Teddy 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|Teddy, Granny and Slenderina in Secret Ending Screenshot 20190412-111931.png|link=The Teddy in the main screen Trivia *Teddy is originally from Slendrina: The School, where it is traded at Slendrina's desk for a school photo. *Most YouTubers describe him as being cursed because he makes Granny's eyes go red and lures Granny to the player. ** However, this could merely be because the teddy was Slendrina's favorite childhood toy and reminded Granny of her, thus angering her. * It is unknown how Granny can track the player's whereabouts when they are holding it. Maybe it's because the heartbeat is too loud. ** Moreover, it is not known why there is a heartbeat sound when the player picks it up. ** The only way to hide from Granny while holding the Teddy is hiding in the secret passageway connecting the Basement and the Secret Area, the one connecting the Basement and Backyard, the Attic Tunnel and ironically, Teddy's closet. * The Teddy's heartbeat sound can be heard in any difficulty (Practice Mode is an exception as Granny is not at home). * Teddy will not make any noise when dropped. *In the secret ending of the game, Granny holds the Teddy Bear and Slendrina's ghost stands behind her. *You '''don't '''have to be in Extreme mode to get the Slendrina ending, it can be done in any difficulty. In fact, it is impossible to deliver Teddy in Extreme mode without knocking out Granny first, as hiding is impossible and Granny can't be outrun. *Once Teddy has been delivered, it is impossible to achieve the normal Escape Ending without starting a new game. *Teddy is the only item that appears in the two main Escape Endings. However, in the Car Ending and two Game Over scenes, it is possible for the player to drop items in their respective parts of the house, and have them show up in the cutscene. *If the Player gets caught by Granny while holding the Teddy, the Teddy will spawn back in the Hidden Closet the next day. This is unlike the other items which will just appear where they were left. This is possibly due to the Teddy being a valuable item to Granny. *In Nightmare Mode, the Teddy will be covered in blood. Just like the whole house. *The Teddy's heartbeat sound can be found here. *As of Version 1.7, there is an Easter egg that Teddy to appears on the main screen for a few seconds. *If you are playing on normal or easy mode and want to do it but think it is too risky, the best trick is first you have to take the hammer up to the planks, then take the teddy and run to the secret tunnel. Then drop something to the screwdiver area. when granny come go fast up to the attic. if done correctley, you will even have lots of time before granny comin up. Category:Items Category:Hazards Category:Version 1.3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Endings Category:Characters